The present invention relates to a template for cutting and folding furs.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a template for cutting and folding furs, which is suitable for use in the manufacture of skins in industry and by the craftsman for making fur coats.
As is well known, in order to produce a fur coat, pelts or skins are commonly joined both in the longitudinal and in the transverse directions by sewing an end, hereinafter referred to as the tail of one skin with an opposite end or the head of the next skin or pelt.
In so joining or sewing together the skins it is necessary to make a careful selection of skins so that, once they have been sewn, they will result in a chromatically uniform garment with uniform fur length, and density or thickness.
Different systems are known at present for providing the transversal seam, which systems are based providing a vertical junction or seam between the head part of one skin and the tail part of another. This junction can unconcealed or it can be covered with a flounce which extends along the entire length of the transverse seam. The main drawbacks of such joining or stitching systems arises from the fact that the aesthetic quality of the final product depends upon the work of highly specialized personnel or handicraftsmen who, in order to achieve the required color material uniformity, are compelled to reject substantial amounts of fur material or otherwise to use large amounts of the material which of course results in substantial cost increases in the final product.